


Bringing Baby Home

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Character Death, Disfigurement, Drug Use, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Feeding, Gen, I'll add tags as I think of them, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Major characters death, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Off Screen Violence, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Partial Mind Control, Peter is their baby, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, adult child, and they are never letting him go, believe me read the tags this won't be fluffy, deprivation of food and drink, father Yondu, nonconsenual drug use, perceptual isolation, promt, promt based, warning this is going to be dark, well it will be in a twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Getting her out of his head</p><p>Based off this promt: Yondu blames Gamora for Peter betraying him and kills her to teach Peter a lesson. When Peter won't come back to him willingly, he takes him back by force and keeps him locked up until Peter's "gotten her out of his head".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have done alot of fluff and sweetness lately and well I needed a bit of dark and violent with a bit of family sort of fluff tossed in. Don't like don't read but believe me this is going to go all kinds of screwy for Peter. Ideas to add to the twistedness are welcome

None of the Ravagers expected the boy to make six months with his new crew. Honestly Peter rarely made it on solo jobs for long despite the fact he had proven he was  good ravager. The kid always came home.

 

Except this time he didn’t.

 

This time despite the kid stealing and screwing up (though he did save the galaxy) he didn’t come home like normal.

 

Many of the crewmembers shared looks as their Captain stomped through the metal halls of the ship. The look of anger and fury getting worse by the day.

 

Though many of them were more worried about the first mate, he and the captain had raised the kid.

 

However once they had hit past the six-month mark and Peter hadn’t come back..well the sounds the engines made every time Kraglin was down there..it didn’t bode well for any of the crew who ventured in his reach.

 

Who’d have thought having a child would make both of them more violent and blood thirsty.

 

Then again the crew had no clue what they were dealing with when said ‘child’ decided he was grown up and had idea’s put into his head that he didn’t need them anymore would make them both worse than they were before.

 

This betrayal..Peter couldn’t have thought it up on his own..kid was far to sweet and loving espically to his folks to have even dreamed of cutting them out of his life. So the men started to talk..it had to be Thanos’s daughter, Gamora, who had done this. After all until his interaction with her the kid had just acted like his normal irrartianol self. Once the kid got her out of his head, he’d come to his senses. All that had to be done was get rid of her.

 

Getting the rest of the so-called Guardian’s out of the way wouldn’t be hard as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Destroyer was first. He still was wanted on several worlds despite Nova having cleared their records. Getting something slipped into his drink was far too easy. Also making it look like he left on his own was far too easy as well.

 

The rat was next and again it was far too easy to make it look like he left on his own..since to be honest he did. A few faked reports about certain labs and experiments and he was leaving faster than anyone could blink. So damn convinced he would get his answers and revenge against the scientist who’d made him. The tree of course had gone with him so they hadn’t bothered. After the entire planet they were going to would make good use of both of them once they were done.

 

That left only Gamora and Peter.

 

Peter who was currently trying and failing to get her to dance with him. He was too busy being upset at her refusal that he didn’t have too much time to think as the transporter beam suddenly had them both. It took a few moments of blinking before he realized he was pinned up against the wall as was Gamora.

 

“Yondu.” Peter got out but went quite the moment he found an arm pressed up against his windpipe cutting off part of his air.

 

 

“You shall release us this instant.” Gamora snarled but didn’t move to far since there were several blasters aimed at her and she needed to make a plan. “Do you under..”

 

Her sentence was lost as a sharp whistle and the arrow burying through her skull cut her off.

 

“Gamora!” Peter screamed out as her corpse dropped to the ground.

 

“Get this filth off my ship..deliver the body like we were hired too.” Yondu ordered as Peter stared in shock as he was let go but found his body sagging as he slid down the wall.

 

He felt his eyes widen and he pressed back further into the wall as he stared up at Kraglin who approached him. He was sure he was about to meet his end.

 

“Come on little man.” Kraglin crooned something about the tone not soothing like it had been when Peter was young, right now it was..scary and he flinched when he found Kraglin reaching out and grabbing his arm and hauling him up. “You’ve been a very bad little boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had no energy to fight as he found his self dragged out of the hanger. He barely glanced around him as the crew didn’t even look at them as they passed but he was sure he saw new stains along the floors and walls as he made the familiar trek to the Captain’s cabin. His room had been made from the little storage room off to the side. It only had one way in and that was through Yondu’s cabin. He had done that originally to prevent anyone from causing Peter fear or pain when he was little. Though he slept in the crew dorms when he was older when he didn’t want to bother with getting into his own room and risk catching the captain and first mate during sex.

 

“Kraglin..what are you.” Peter started to say once they were alone in the room only to find his self-shutting up at the look on Kraglin’s face before he felt the other’s knuckles rubbing across his cheek.

 

 

It was a familiar gesture..one that he recalled happening mostly when he’d done something stupid when he was young and Kraglin needed assurance he was okay. It was suppose to be calming but after the display he had witnessed he found it more upsetting. Tears starting to form and drip down his cheeks as he tried to get his self under control. He had no clue what was going on and didn’t understand why he wasn’t dead already.  

 

 

“Now no tears..you’re home.” Kraglin crooned showing off his sharp teeth making Peter back away only to find his self soon backed up against the wall as every step he took back Kraglin took one forward keeping close.

 

“You’re scaring me.” Peter finally said not really recognizing his own voice that sound small and weak. It made him think of how he must have sounded the first time he was brought aboard the ship.

 

“I’m sorry dovey. I promise it will be better soon enough.” Kraglin said and before Peter could speak again he felt the prick of a needle in his neck having been so focused on only one of the other’s hands he missed seeing the tranquilizer needle until it was in his throat and he felt his self-starting to fade. “Everything is going to be alright..you’re home now..and you’re never leaving us again.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Peter was conscious he found his self unable to move properly looking down he found that his wrists and ankles had been chained to the bed that he was in. He didn’t really register something was off about it as he tugged on the restraints with fear spiking through him.

 

 He’s been stripped of his clothes only being dressed in a lose shirt and a pair of cotton underwear. He could tell he’d been cleaned up the smell of the familiar soap now clinging to his skin and hair.  His throat felt dry like he’d been screaming but knowing his proneness to nightmares he wouldn’t be surprised if he had during his drugged sleep.

 

He finally stopped struggling after several minutes only realizing it was making him more frustrated, upset and tired instead of helping. He closed his eyes trying to stave off the headache that was trying to form as his mind replayed the events of what had happened over in his head. He wanted them to be a bad dream..just a nightmare but he knew..he knew it wasn’t.

 

He knew Yondu and Kraglin weren’t perfect. He’d been raised by them and around the ravagers after all. This however..this just seemed off and he didn’t know what was going on or why he was alive. Why kill Gamora and not him? Were they going to draw it out? No..Kraglin wouldn’t have let Yondu do that..no matter how badly he fucked up. So why?

 

He kept his eyes closed and kept his breathing even as he worked on staying calm when he heard the door open. He still didn’t open his eyes opening whoever it was would think him asleep.

 

“See told you not to worry. Wore his self back out fighting the restraints.” Yondu’s voice drifted over to him.

 

“Still..I want to check.” Kraglin said his footsteps heard on the floor before Peter felt the hand in his hair and unconsciously leaning into the touch. He couldn’t see the smile that came to Kraglin’s face. It was the soft maternal one he had worn often when Peter was little but now there was something twisted in it. “I’m going to have to give him another tranquilizer soon..I don’t want to but we can’t risk him hurting his self when he tries to fight us later. We haven’t got the right ‘medicine’ yet to make this go easier.”

 

“Whatever you think is best.” Yondu said watching his mate with their boy. He wasn’t convinced Peter was fully asleep but what did it matter. Even if Peter screamed and threw a tantrum it wasn’t like anything was about to change their plan.  “Room’s almost been completely changed..we can move him there in a few hours.”

 

“Good.” Kraglin said simply still stroking Peter’s hair also aware Peter wasn’t fully out of it. “He’s going to see nothing but his room for a long time. After all we can’t trust he won’t run off with thoughts of that whore still running in his head.”

 

Peter had to bite his tongue to prevent his self from yelling that Gamora was not a whore. It was hard though and he didn’t realize that he had given his self away to not being asleep.

 

“Not like we have to worry about any of those other idiots trying to put ideas into his head.” Yondu added. “They ain’t going to be looking for him..hell I doubt anyone is going to notice that the so called Guardians are no longer around.”

 

“Of course they won’t, all anyone ever really saw was a bunch of children playing at being heroes.” Kraglin hummed his fingers running through Peter’s hair making the younger wince when it twisted a bit too tightly or his nails dragged painfully across the other’s scalp. Before leaning down to nuzzle at Peter’s hair.

 

 “Don’t’ worry dovey..you’re going to be well taken care of from now on.” He crooned into Peter’s ear as Peter finally opened his eyes as the other pulled back. A sharp smile was on Kraglin’s face that Peter finally could see before he felt the needle in his neck again. “Daddy and I, are not letting you go every again.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Peter felt like he was dreaming as he never seemed to fully wake. He knew he’d been moved from the room he’d been in. The bed under him was much softer than it had been and the restraints were different as well. Not the same metal cuffs that had held him down. He blearily looked down seeing something that appeared red and white around his wrists and ankles strapping him to the bed. Though the red looked a bit more pink to his eyes however it didn’t really matter as he was soon lost to the waking world again.

 

There was a few times when he would wake and feel someone’s cool hands on his forehead or hear someone singing. The last time he’d woke he recognized Kraglin who cooed at him before pressing something to Peter’s lips. His throat was so dry and he didn’t think twice about sucking down whatever was presented to him once he realized it had something to drink.

 

“That’s it baby drink it all down.” Kraglin crooned petting Peter’s hair. “It’s going to help your head baby.. We are going to work on getting all of those icky thoughts out of your head. You’re going to go back to be mine and Daddy’s good boy..even if it means starting over..”

 

“He awake?” Peter heard Yondu’s voice and turned his head to look in the direction it was coming from and opened his mouth trying to speak letting some of the drink trail down the side of his mouth.

 

“Hey boy.” Yondu greeted moving over to stand next Kraglin reaching out to pet Peter’s hair.

 

“Now you need to finish that.” He added nudging Peter’s head back towards what he managed to finally figure out was a bottle finding it pressed against his lips again as he slowly drank it down still trying to sooth his burning throat. His head still felt fuzzy and stuffed full of cotton. “Those little drugs we bought were expensive..but we know it’s going to work..you’re going to get those idiots out of your head and go back to being our boy.”

 

Peter tried to protest but all that came out was a confused sound of babbling, whistling and clicking.

 

“Aw he remembers how to speak your language.” Kraglin cooed.

 

“Of course he does..all pouchlings know how to when they’re young..at least now he’ll act like the two year old he sounds like.” Yondu chuckled clearly proud of the fact despite the drugs flowing in Peter’s system he could speak the most basic of his language. “Told you those drugs would work well.”

 

Kraglin chuckled and shifted the bottle so Peter would have to start drinking from it again or he’d choke.

 

His last coherent thought was a mass of jumbles but all he could focus on was what the hell did they mean about acting like the two year old he sounded like.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time he woke up his head felt clearer but his body felt heavy and sore. He tried to shift but found the restraints were keeping him on his back and leaving his limbs a bit numb from not being able to move too much. His mouth felt dry but he was sure that was from sleeping with his mouth open as he could feel the stickiness of drool that had leaked down his chin that was normal when he’d done it.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus before he felt a damp cloth touch his face and his eyes shot open to see Kraglin wiping his face.

 

“There we go, all clean..you always make such a mess in your sleep.” Kraglin teased and for a moment Peter felt six again but it didn’t last when he shifted tugging at the bonds. “I know you don’t like them but it’s to make sure you don’t try to run away.”

 

“Kraglin..please..this is..” Peter manages to stutter out before he sees a frown appear on the other’s face.

 

“You use to call me Momma..even in front of the crew.” Kraglin said the frown still there. “You didn’t stop until you were 16..and I understood that..teenager..you wanted to distance yourself from your parents..act a bit grown up..but you still called me when you need me..”

 

Peter stayed quite unsure what to say. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped..or that it clearly had hurt the other so much.

 

“Even Yondu noticed it and commented on it..in private of course.” Kraglin went on rubbing one of his thumbs across Peter’s cheek. “Of course it was also the time he realized you had stopped calling him Dad..he misses it like crazy..it made us special to you and you to us Petey..you became our baby the day we brought you aboard.”

 

Peter winced as he felt pressure being applied to his cheek as Kraglin kept rubbing.

 

“Then you took off..you’ve always been so bright..our sweet little star prince..” Kraglin crooned as he stopped the rubbing. “Then you stole from us..of course it’s not the first time..you’re a child..you are going to be punished for it of course, eventually. However then you met her..that whore.” He growled out the last part pressing into Peter’s cheek with his thumb the nail digging into the skin making Peter whimper.

 

“Oh dear..I’m sorry sweetheart.” Kraglin said yanking his hand away before pressing a kiss to the red and slowly bruising mark. “See this is why we don’t make Momma angry..it leads to little boy’s getting hurt.”

 

Peter tried to move away as Kraglin resumed stroking his face but he found his self pretty much stuck where he was.

“But it’s over now..she’s dead and her corpse returned to her father like he paid for. No more nasty stupid whores to fill your silly little head with stupid ideas.” Kraglin hummed. “And you’re home again and you’re going to stay here until you understand that Momma and Daddy know best.”

 


	7. Trying to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bit darker I'm warning you now. Yondu subscribes to the philosophy 'cruel to kind' and 'spare the rod spoil the child' ideals.

Peter wished to just sleep and pretend the world didn’t exsist and for the most part it is all he did. He felt his self becoming weaker, his body getting softer from lack of movement. He hadn’t felt this pathetic in years. Also seeing the same four walls was starting to get to him. The only thing that seemed to change was weather he woke up to Yondu or Kraglin.  Even then he realized there was no routine to it. As if they were trying to keep him confused (it was working as he kept losing all sense of time, the window that allowed him to see the stars was the only thing that marked any movement or change and even it didn’t help since it all looked the same to him).

 

He was lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. He did recognize the sound of the tray that was used to bring him food being set down on the table.

 

“Hello dovey.” Kraglin said giving Peter a smile.

 

Peter found his self returning it just a little as Kraglin adjusted him to sit up so he could be fed.

 

The cuffs had been loosened but not much. However for a bit of time one of them would undo the cuffs to rub some cream at the skin to prevent it from becoming too raw. This was normally after a meal but not always. He’d count time by that but it seemed like they were feeding him more then before though it felt like a few times that he’d gone a day without being fed.

 

Kraglin ran a hand through Peter’s hair before sitting beside him on the bed facing him.

 

“Hmm need to give you a bath soon.” He said simply tangling his fingers for a moment in the other’s hair and twisting but not painfully which was  a relief to Peter.

 

 The kindness between pain was something he barely remembered when he was young but he’d always behaved (or tried to) for them so it was rare thing to happen. However it was something he was now getting more familiar with every time he tried to fight them. He’d only managed to get lose from the cuffs once.

 

He was sure it was an accident the cuffs not being full closed. If the alarm hadn’t gone off warning of an impending attack Peter was sure it wouldn’t have happened at all. Though he wished he hadn’t tried after all.

 

Kraglin had been chatting away about something that Peter couldn’t recall. He’d been happily humming in between his words when the alarm had blared loud.

 

“Damn it.” Kraglin cursed reaching up and redoing the cuffs when his com flared to life. “Yondu wait a minute.” He snarled before quickly getting up and pressing a brief kiss to Peter’s temple.

 

Peter had waited until Kraglin was gone before tugging on the cuffs finding them coming open as he pressed his self up. He felt weak but he was able to make his body move. Taking a few shaky steps towards the door. He could finally get a good look at the room that use to be his when he was younger. It looked a lot like it had when they’d first given it to him. A nursery designed for a small child, still a baby in most eyes.

 

It should have been a comfort but it left him with a sick twist in his stomach. He managed to stumble into the main cabin. It hadn’t changed, some new photos and knick knacks but that was it. 

 

He managed to get his self over the bed trying to see if he could find his clothes. Maybe his blaster but he felt too weak and he ended up tumbling onto the bed and curling up. He tried to catch his breath hoping maybe he could try again.

 

He wasn’t sure of time passing but soon he managed to get his up again and make it to the door. His palm registering to unlock the door and it opened into the cold hall way. He leaned against the wall as he slowly made his way down the hall trying to think if he’s going in the right direction to get to the hanger.

 

He didn’t remember blacking out but he did remember pain upon waking and finding his self dumped on the floor of the nursery and a boot planted firmly on his stomach to prevent him from moving.

 

“I don’t know how you got lose boy but you’re going to regret trying to run.” Yondu said pressing down on Peter’s stomach hard enough to make it hurt.

 

Peter let out a whimper his head is screaming and he can’t focus except the feeling of where Yondu has his foot on his stomach and gradually putting more pressure.

 

“Got something to say boy?” Yondu demanded leaning forward and placing even more pressure on Peter’s stomach.

 

Peter wasn’t sure if he was going to puke from the pain in his head or from where the heel of Yondu’s boot kept digging into his stomach.

 

“Wasn’t running.” Peter manages to get out.

 

“Oh likely story boy.” Yondu chuckled darkly but the pressure eased a little bit. “What were you doing then boy?”

 

“Alarm..threat..worried.” Peter got out simply, if his head hurt less he’d be able to lie and say he was just trying to help but he didn’t think he could.

 

“Yeah I’m sure you were..it wasn’t anything to worry about boy.” Yondu said finally pulling his boot off of him.  Peter managed to roll on his side and shakily push his self up to be sick on the floor. “I ought to make you lick that up boy but considering your already going to puke again very soon it would be a waste.”

 

Peter is sure Yondu said something else but at that point he’d blacked out again.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke up again he was cuffed to the bar attached to the wall in the private bathroom of the captains’. It had a tub in it and which Peter realized he was in and having been stripped down before being put into the tub. The water is still running telling him whoever put him there hadn’t gone too far.

 

“Really Yondu there was no need to be so rough.” Kraglin’s voice drifted in.

 

“He’s got to learn.” Yondu replied simply. “Boy is not going to be doing stupid shit.”

 

“He’s a baby Yondu. A simple child in need of discipline. Find another way or next time you can clean up when he gets sick.”

 

“I have a good idea on what do to.” Yondu grumbled.

 

“Yes and we both know it didn’t work when you tried it the first time, he went off and fought Rohan and nearly got killed. Tricked you out of the orb and made us have to come find him to bring him home.”  Kraglin replied. “Trust me.I have a good idea and I know it will work just give it time and be patient. It’s not like we don’t have the time.”

 

“You know I trust you..just don’t trust the boy.”

 

An old familer pang shot through Peter’s chest weather he wanted to admit it or not. He had earned Yondu’s trust but of course he ruined it stealing the orb. He knew that but hearing it out loud some how made him feel like shit.

 

“I know darling. Now go deal with those idiots. I’ve got to finish getting Petey cleaned up.”

 

There was silence for several moments before Peter heard footsteps were heard walking away then a second set came towards the bathroom and Peter opened his eyes again looking up at Kraglin who was just shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know why Daddy assumed you’d actually make it far. Look at you.” Kraglin said moving to turn the water off. “Can barely hold yourself up, let alone walk properly..you didn’t even make it five feet away from the door.”

 

Peter didn’t speak just kept his eyes focused on the water before he felt the cloth starting to scrub at him and finally looking up.

 

“You were really worried weren’t you dovey?” Kraglin said after a moment.

 

“yes.” Peter managed to croack out.

 

“Last time we had a raid..” Kraglin muttered after a moment.

 

“Dad got shot.” Peter got out

 

“That’s right..I’m sure that blue ape didn’t think of that.” Kraglin said simply as he took his time getting Peter clean.

 

Peter focused soley on Kraglin trying not to blush as he was being washed.

 

“Haven’t gave me..a bath since I was eight.” Peter managed after a moment trying to think of anything else.

 

“And that was a fight.” Kraglin snorted.

 

“Though getting dad to shower after  was funny to watch.” Peter managed and he felt bad for saying Dad knowing it was mostly to keep Kragling in a good mood.

 

“He did put up a fuss but it was both your fault for that job turned into such a muck up.” Kraglin snorted.

 

“Hey I didn’t know that the guy would take my dancing as a act of war.”  Peter said with a pout.

 

“I told you not to do anything but stand there.” Kraglin snorted. “Of course didn’t help when your father just insulted him too.”

 

Peter giggled at that, his head was starting to hurt again so it was cut short as he tried to focus.

 

“Hmm I’ll give you a double does in a bit.” Kraglin said as he started washing at Peter’s face making him blink. “You really shouldn’t have been able to walk at all..but then again we’ve only have been giving less then half the dose the doctor suggested. Maybe a full one will produce better results.”

 

“What?” Peter said.

 

“Don’t worry about it dovey..”

 

Peter wanted to ask more but he found his self blacking out again. The only thing he could hear in the darkness was the humming that Kraglin was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

“After everything we did for you. Making sure no one ate you. Or hurt you. Of course, the others will always work to scare you a bit. You are a child. A bit of fear makes sure one survives.”

 

 Yondu lectured on and Peter felt his self-trying to stay awake as Kraglin was still brushing his damp hair.

 

Peter had awoken from  the bath as he had been pulled out and dried. He was too tired to protest as Kraglin dressed him though he did try to make a protest about what he was sure was a diaper put on him but all the fight was drained out of him when he heard Yondu yelling something in the hallway. He refuses to admit he stumbled when Kraglin let him into his and Yondu’s room before sitting him on the bed and getting the brush and starting to work on the younger’s hair. It had been a nightly ritual for as long as Peter could remember being on the ship.

 

Though it had stopped when he was fourteen or was it sixteen. He couldn’t remember. Kraglin had pushed something into his hands and ordered him to drink. He realized his throat was dry and did as he was told without thinking twice before he realized it  He felt something pinch at his lower back a moment but he figured it was probably nothing. He was still focusing on drinking down the liquid in the bottle (and he was not going to think too hard on that) that he missed seeing gargling set something aside before he went to brushing on Peter’s hair. 

 

He finished it and was a little more than half-asleep when Yondu finally stomped inside the room and Peter couldn’t help but shrink on his self a little at the thunderous look that Yondu  had on his face.  He had expected another beating but had been shocked when Yondu had  proceeded to start lecturing him and had been for a bit now.

 

Whatever had been in that bottle that he’d been given made him feel full and tired but he knew if he fell asleep that Yondu would just pinch him awake again. To be honest it had been something that had happened far too often when he was younger, hell it still happened (being pinched awake during a lecture that is) even after he got his own ship.

 

“Petey pay attention Daddy is talking.” Kraglin said bringing Peter out of his thoughts at the tug of one of his curls before he resumed brushing his hair.

 

“Tired momma.” Peter slurred out after a moment feeling the brush stop as he blinked tiredly, he didn’t even notice that Yondu had stopped lecturing and was looking at Peter, examining him to see if this was a trick.

 

Peter didn’t even s notice the silence just leaned back against Kraglin who wrapped his arms around him cuddling him close.

 

“Close your eyes darling.” Kraglin said simply unable to stop the smile that came to his lips and Peter curled up closer closing his eyes. It was only a few moment before he was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“Told you a full dose would make him sleep.” Yondu said with a snort as he sat down on the bed and reaching out to pet Peter’s hair.

 

He looked so much younger, then again having made sure that Peter’s scruff was shaved off (along with all of his body hair ) had removed what appeared to be almost ten years off his boy’s face and body. “ Were you able to get the bio-nots into his system?”

 

“He barely even flinched. I’m quite sure he thought it was an accidental pinch of metal.” Kraglin said with a chuckled brushing some curls from Peter’s face. “We have to start small, don’t we? Can’t gauge how much we need to use with the drugs if we don’t start it with just a little thing.”

 

“Bit of motor control...I was thinking his hands.” Yondu said simply with a hum before leaning forward enough to kiss his mate who happily kissed back before pulling away.

 

“You know the rules. If the baby is in the room no aggressive cuddling. No quivering the arrow.” Kraglin said firmly at Yondu half smirk.

 

“Then lets put the baby to bed." Yondu said with a little purr before Kraglin returned his half smirk with a small eye roll before easily picking the boy up and carrying him into his room. He didn't bother with the restraints. After all, it's not like Peter would be able to sneak past them.

 

In these moments they really needed to remember to stop underestimating their son.

 

Peter woke feeling better then he had for some time. His legs didn't hurt and to be honest, his thoughts were a lot clearer than before.

 

He turned over finding his self-free an able to move. Sitting up slowly he found he could stand without issue. He debated on trying to escape right then and there but considering he wasn't sure how long the feeling would last. And without a plan...even 12% of one, he knew he'd get caught.

 

He laid back down and focused on his breathing and the slight numbness that seemed to overtake his body in places. He figured it was from the lack of movement for...who knows how long.

 

He dozed off and woke at some point before getting to his feet and stumbling to the door. 


End file.
